Angel Wings: A Mare Dream
by Nana Hoshina
Summary: When little he lost his gift to see, now living in a children's hospital he meets the innocent cheerful Sakura. Then one day she disappears, then years later Syaoran is grown up as an independent man still stuck with his childhood dreams. Can he convince


Summary: When little he lost his gift to see, now living in a children's hospital he meets the innocent cheerful Sakura. Then one day she disappears, then years later Syaoran is grown up as an independent man still stuck with his childhood dreams. Can he convince everybody there really was a Sakura? Or is he just going crazy like everybody had said?

Angel Wings: A Mare Dream

-

-

Chapter One-Prologue

-

-

"Are you ready to go now, Xiao Lang?" a masculine voice asked getting behind the car wheel and pulling out his keys into the key hole. Xion Li smiled and started the engine taking a few glances at the woman beside him. She notice him smiling at her, she turn towards him turning her full attention on her husband "What is it?" she asked noticing a strand of black hair was sticking out of her hair.

Xion chuckled "Nothing, it's just good to get out of work sometimes and spend my time with my family" he said then turned his attention back at the road and said "Happy Birthday Xiao Lang." Yelan, the woman; turn towards the five year old Syaoran sitting behind her and his husband. "Are you ready to go, Honey?" He nodded holding tightly in a box of ice cream.

His amber eyes glistened, he licked his lips and protested at his father up in the seat "Daddy, hurry!" Xion's eyes reflected in the mirror knowing that he was laughing at his little five year old son. "The ice cream's melting!" Syaoran protested in a worry look. "Where almost there, Xiao Lang" he said in a warm voice "we still have time to celebrate your birthday." Yelan watched them silently in the corner of her eyes, she smiled warmly to herself. Xiao Lang complained "Daddy, hurry!" Syaoran glued his eyes on the digital clock in front of him 11:53 p.m.

"Hurry!" He looked up at his mom and dad and puppy eyed. "Please..." he said, he heard his Mother chuckling. Syaoran scowled. His mother said between her laugh and said "Syao, honey, your so cute when you scowl." (a/n: but an't it true you guys+squeal+Fan girls head nods+)

Syaoran glared at her mother making her chuckle even more, he looked down into the container and felted the lid opening and soaked in melted ice cream, his stomach growled. Xion smiled at his son, he heard his wife yelled "Xion, watch the road!" Xion's head quickly turn forward and his eyes widen; Syaoran heard his mother saying a terrible "..oh no!" Curious Syaoran stepped forward holding his container of chocolate ice cream, "What's wrong..?" his eyes widen as the car completely crashed.

The engine blown up and the large exploding sound made the windows crack. Tiny pieces of glass daggered itself into his amber eyes and through his small body, Xion pushed Syaoran out of the opening car door before anything else dangerous would happen. Just in time, when Xion pushed a small Syaoran out and watched his body rolling down the hard cement floor scraping his skin.

"Daddy!" he scream "Mommy!" and with he watched as the car exploded into tiny pieces being torn to bits. And quickly his eyes blurred, her raised up his hands to feel the bloody liquid sliding down his cheek. He tried closing his eyes but it only stung him, he silently cried and listened to the police cars coming nearer and nearer. In his hands was the melted chocolate ice cream half opened and poured onto the ground.

* * *

Author's Note: So did you like it? I don't think it was that great, it started like any other story. This story is a gonna be a very interesting one.. to other people that aren't really interest it's kinda like a boring fic. I think my cousin will probably think it's boring... but I love reading manga that talks about understanding stuff (I forgot what the words is.. lol nvm) It's a simple story of a man in love with his angel. lol ;b ...;;b ;;;b if ya noe wat i mean.

Tell me what you think by reviewing!

R&R


End file.
